


A Whimper

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha!Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Gerard, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Frank loved Gerard’s imagination, his spirit, and… his scent?He definitely loved that





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I decided to start a one-shot thingie and I can only apologize and say that the stories come straight from our heads. So just be careful and watch the tags. Thanks for reading! (GrandHighPriestess is the author of this and I will make sure to tell you who wrote what.)

Gerard always loved the way he could see the tattoos peaking out from the edges of Frank’s clothes. He had always loved how even though Frank was naturally violent, he never hurt Gerard. He loved how passionate he was when he was singing or playing his guitar. He especially loved how Frank treated him, like he was a person and not just another omega. Gerard loved how he knew Frank loved him back.

 

Frank had loved Gerard through everything. Through his depression and his anger and his hyperactivity. Okay, well, those were Frank’s issues not Gerard’s, but his opinion didn’t change. Frank loved Gerard’s imagination, his spirit, and… his scent?

Frank walked into their house after being out for work all day. He stopped only a few feet into the entryway, breathing in what he could only describe as pure Gerard. He dropped all of his stuff and quickly took his shoes off (Gerard hated it when Frank wore his shoes around inside.)

“Gerard? Are you okay?” Frank walked around, looking for the man, “Where are you?”

“I’m in here.” his voice came from the bedroom. Frank walked to the back of the house and gently nudged open their bedroom door, Gerard was lying under roughly four blankets, only his head peaking out from the mass of fabric.

“You okay baby?” Frank walked over to Gerard and kneeled down in front of him.

“Yeah, I just, I…” he broke off in a whisper. Frank reached out and pulled Gerard’s hand from under the blankets and held it. Gerard sighed and scooted closer to Frank. Frank then immediately knew what was wrong with Gerard: he was in heat.

“Okay, can I get you anything? Have you eaten yet today?” Gerard shook his head before replying.

“I’m okay.”

“Alright, well, I’m gonna go get some food.” Frank stood and started walking out of the room.

“Wait,” Gerard called. Frank turned to see Gerard pushing aside the blankets, “I want to come with you.”

Frank held his hand out. Gerard stood, winced, and shuffled over to Frank, taking his hand.

“I wasn’t going far.” Frank said as he began pulling leftovers from the fridge.

“I know, but I hadn’t really seen you today.” Gerard was sitting at the table, letting Frank have his space so he could reheat the food. Frank noted the way Gerard leaned towards him when he walked by, even though it was probably not exactly what he wanted to do. Frank pulled the leftovers from the microwave and grabbed two forks. He set the dish on the table and the forks next to it. Frank turned back to the fridge to prepare a salad for himself. He brought his bowl over and sat down next to Gerard. Gerard moved his chair closer to Frank as they started eating.

After what Frank thought was a very brief time, Gerard had stopped eating and was squirming around in his chair. Frank sighed and started cleaning up their dishes. He turned to Gerard, who was bouncing up and down and flicking his eyes between the floor and Frank’s face. Frank bit his lip and stayed where he was. He leaned back against the counter to watch Gerard. Gerard saw this and whined, standing up. Frank held his gaze and Gerard shrunk back into his seat. Another silent minute passes before Gerard speaks.

“Frank?”

“Yes Gerard, do you need something?”

“I… yes.” he bit his lip while speaking. He looked somewhere between nervous and ashamed.

“And what would that be?” Gerard shifted in his seat more but he didn’t say anything. “Gerard, what is it? You can speak baby.”

“I need you.” Gerard whispered and played with the end of his sweater sleeve, avoiding Frank’s eyes. Frank walked forward and pulled Gerard up to his chest. Frank held him there and pressed his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard kissed back and Frank felt him melt against him. Frank opened his mouth, feeling Gerard copy his actions, and licked into the omega’s mouth. When Gerard let out a soft moan, Frank detached.

“Go into the bedroom and get ready.” Frank forced Gerard away. Gerard gasped and nodded then quickly kissed Frank again before rushing down the hall. Frank smelled the air and was overtaken by the strength of Gerard’s scent in the air. Frank shoved a hand down his pants and quickly stroked himself to half-hardness.

Frank slowly made his way back to their bedroom, He could smell Gerard’s arousal in the air. It reminded him of paint, coffee, and cigarettes, he loved it. Frank paused outside his bedroom door, the scent was so strong right there that he could almost taste it. He pushed the door open to reveal Gerard sitting on the floor, naked, his messy black hair falling over his eyes. He had his head bent over his lap and was staring at his erection. Frank took a deep breath and walked over to the omega.

“Gerard,” Frank stood a few feet away from the man, “stand up and get on the bed.”

A whimper found its way to Frank’s ear and it was accompanied by a scent only described as lust. Frank felt his dick jump at those findings. Gerard had positioned himself on the bed: on his back, legs spread wide, hands up by his head.

“Would you like to watch me get undressed? You’re being so good today, I think you deserve it.”

“Yes.” Gerard managed out a weak affirmative and sat up, looking at Frank with an eagerness hidden by hesitation. Frank looked right at him and slowly pulled his tie off, letting the material slip reluctantly between his fingers. The thin piece of shiny cloth slipped free from Frank’s shirt collar. Frank walked over to Gerard and carefully set the tie around Gerard’s trembling shoulders. He didn’t touch him though, Frank made it a point to not touch his mate while clothes were coming off, both people preferred to wait until the actual sex to touch again. Gerard whined at how close their skin had been.

Frank backed away and slowly, agonizingly slow in fact, he began undoing his shirt buttons. He pulled them apart _ one by one by one _ , taking a near full minute to undo the top three buttons. He popped the fourth one open and a moan sounded from the omega, his mate, on the bed. Gerard had Frank’s tie tightly wrapped up one arm. Frank undid the next button and stared at Gerard, the omega gasped and moaned again. Frank finished undoing his shirt and flung it open. He looked to Gerard as he pulled the shirt off his body. The omega appeared to be in the process of biting his lip off. Frank stepped closer and quickly unclasped his belt and set it across Gerard’s legs. Frank also ghosted his hand near Gerard’s dick, the omega shuddered and nearly yelled.

Frank then untucked his undershirt and rucked one side above the waistband of his pants. His hipbone peaked out over his pants. He winked at Gerard and, in one swift move, pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it to the floor. He then undid the button at the top of his pants. Frank stuck a hand down his pants and stroked himself a few times before guiding the zip down. He slowly drags his pants down to his ankles and steps out of them. He quickly pulls his socks off then stands up all the way. He looks at Gerard, who is practically crying. Frank slips his thumbs under the band of his boxers. He slowly eases them down past his throbbing member. He looks up at Gerard and notices an actual tear making its way down his cheek. Frank quickly pulls his boxers the rest of the way off his body.He walks over to the omega on his bed and wipes away the tear tracing down his face. His mate presses up into his hand, leaning heavily into the touch.

“Are you ready?” Frank asks his mate, still running his thumb across his face. Gerard’s eyes grew large and he jumped back into the position he had been in. Frank lifted himself up on the bed so that he was resting between his omega’s legs. Frank smoothed his hands along the insides of Gerard’s trembling legs. He ran one hand down along his omega’s entrance, which was dripping wet from slick. He circled a finger around the quivering ring of muscle. Gerard let out a moan, Frank looked at him then went back to his entrance. He pressed his forefinger to the omega and pushed past the rings of muscle there. The omega mewled before crying out and arching his back off the bed. A delicious smell was emitted from the omega and Frank felt himself grow harder. He decided that he needed to hurry or his knot was going to start forming and he wouldn’t be able to help the omega. Frank worked another finger in, groaning when the omega writhes and twists his hands into the comforter.

“I’m ready, I’m ready I swear.” the omega manages out.

“Okay, okay.” Frank turns the omega over, holding his hips up to prevent any friction from meeting the omega’s erection. Frank stares for a moment while the omega rests on his elbows and knees, slick practically running down his leg. He fingers the omega until he moans for the fingers to be replaced with Frank’s dick. Frank pulls his fingers out and lines himself up with the omega’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, one hand on the omega’s hip, trying to keep him still. Once inside, he gives the omega a moment before starting a rather hasty rhythm. As Frank’s knot swells he leans over the omega to nip at the part of his neck that meets his shoulder. He reaches his free hand underneath the shaking omega and wraps it around the omega’s dick.

His mate, who had been moaning in time with Frank’s thrusts, yelled out and clenched around Frank’s  length. Frank sped up as his mate came all over the bed. His mate’s moans kicked Frank’s dick into overdrive and within seconds he was coming in his mate. He bite down harshly, tasting blood. Frank ignored the fact that there was no condom and collapsed with Gerard on the bed, finally having knotted. There wasn’t much left to do but sleep while they waited for Frank’s knot to shrink back down. Frank didn’t bother with blankets, Gerard was producing enough heat on his own. Gerard sighed and wriggled back into Frank, closing in the already negative space between them. Frank hugged him and lightly pressed his lips where he could reach, paying more attention to the bite mark on Gerard’s neck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
